


前世，你救了我；今生，我守护你

by Noname000



Category: HB TY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noname000/pseuds/Noname000





	前世，你救了我；今生，我守护你

展耀从很小的时候起就老做一个梦，梦里是一片火海，很热，有一个小孩子，和小时候的自己很像，更虚弱憔悴一点，就蹲在这火旁，脑袋埋进膝盖里，也不跑也不慌，都不知道他是不是还有意识。然后一个橘黄色身影冲进来，确认了一下情况，把孩子抱了出来。下一秒，就是在一个简易的棚子里，这个孩子瞪着一双圆溜溜的眼睛，泪水蓄在眼眶，硬是不让流下来，牙齿咬住嘴唇，很倔的感觉，但看得出来他很害怕，全身止不住发抖。然后下一秒小孩就被抱进了一个温暖的怀抱，那个人把他放在自己腿上，一只胳膊抱着他，另一只手给他拿着吃的，在喂他，还不住的安抚的摸着他的背，嘴里轻声细雨的说着什么。接下来是在一张被当作床的板子上，那大人是个消防员，还穿着工作服，单脱下自己外套包住孩子然后把他拢在怀里，轻拍着孩子的背，哄着他睡觉。接下来不知道发生了什么事，消防员一骨碌爬起来，拿着工具就往外冲，被孩子拉住了衣角，消防员摸摸孩子头，说了什么话，就走了。这个孩子就用衣服把自己全身都盖住，抱着衣服袖子，嘴里又是说着什么。  
这个梦展耀从小就做，记得很清楚，可奇怪的是每当他想告诉别人这个梦，就会失语，一个字都说不出口，不能说，也不能写，不能画。多次尝试无果，也就放弃了，当自己一个小秘密吧。可是每次做梦，每当他想靠近听一听他们的对话时，就会惊醒。所以即使这个梦他做了这么多年，他还是不知道他们说了什么，以及，这个消防员究竟长什么样子，他们发生了什么，后来怎么样了。倒是受梦影响他从小的愿望就是当一名消防员，他要考临市赫赫有名的消防大学！可是天不遂人愿，他身体素质一直不好，即使他早早确立目标，每天早起负重跑步，练腰练胸练腿，用尽各种办法，请遍健身教练，却只是健康了一点，硬是一点肌肉没长出来......高三预备役选拔时，展耀体测还是没达标。有些东西果然不是付出就有回报的。巧的是那年这所大学新开了心理学专业，专门负责消防员等一类高危工作群种进行心理疏导，展耀顺利考上了。展父展母自然开心，临市离家不远，也就一个半小时车程，而且学心理也挺好，真当了消防员自己天天得担心死。

白羽瞳曾经做过一个梦，梦里和自己长得一毛一样的人紧紧抱着一个孩子，唱着歌哄他睡觉，他以为是一对父子，但孩子开口说：“我叫季肖冰，你呢。”大人看了看怯生生揪着自己衣服的孩子，说，“我叫高瀚宇，你叫我高叔叔吧。或者瀚宇叔叔都行。”然后就是一片火海，高瀚宇被火舌吞噬，屋里只有那个孩子，把衣服盖住自己全身，揪着衣服的袖子，在自言自语什么，然后火苗扑了过来。白羽瞳被吓醒了。要不是梦里的人有名字他都要怀疑自己有什么怪癖了，对小孩子有什么想法。  
不过第二天他也就忘了，把这个梦抛在脑后。  
白羽瞳是一名特警，他各方面素质都好，当年警校一毕业，被局长亲自点名进了警队，没过几年就进了重案组，是警队的传奇新星，可是，一次解救人质失败，他患了严重的PTSD。他以前不是没经历过，可不知怎么，那次却给他留下了严重的心理阴影。他的手开始颤抖，他无法对准射击目标。他的应激越来越严重，局长考虑到他身体状况，就想让他休息几天。偏巧碰上一个潜逃已久的嫌犯，绑架了一所幼儿园大概二十多个小朋友，局里十分重视，要求所有在局人员均去协助，白羽瞳接到命令匆匆赶到。  
白羽瞳到的时候其他人员基本就位了，听说有一个消防队当时正在不远处聚餐，直接被叫过来救人了，救援设备不足，白羽瞳就赶过去协调。走近后，白羽瞳看见一个身影，瘦瘦高高，一身靛蓝色休闲衣，帅气挺拔，在人群中特别出众。白羽瞳多看了两眼，怀疑这小身板能抗的得起笨重的消防器械么？看样子级别还挺高，其它队友都很尊敬他。  
展耀所在的消防队一位队员今天生日，寿星请各位休假的小伙伴在河边烧烤钓鱼，展耀也跟着去了。恰好接到求助，展耀虽然不出外勤，但没时间送他回去，就一起来到了现场。他们听了基本情况才知道是什么事，其它队友开始穿衣服准备救援。听到本该就位的谈判人员被堵到城北过不来，展耀主动提出自己可以试一试。  
展耀学的本科就是辅助心理学，后来阴差阳错考上犯罪心理学，成绩十分优异。只是当时心理专业还不完善，当地警局并没有相应职务，他又不想离家太远，而且自己对消防员有一种莫名的崇拜感，总感觉在消防大队他能解开自己的某个秘密，产生这种感觉的原因展耀自己也不知道，就是觉得可以，虽然消防队里仅有心理辅助师岗位，本科生完全可以办到，他一个博士在这是大材小用，他也毅然留了下来。他人长得帅气，脾气又好，消防队很多人都很喜欢他。  
警局那边倒是没异议，现在已经很糟了，还能再糟哪去，搞不好还能扭转一下局势。虽然没有谈判的实践经验，但好歹也有理论知识。这会也是没办法，瞎猫碰死耗子吧！只是这位身娇体弱的，没有保护自己的能力，这出了事，怎么交代啊。后来架不住展耀执意要求，警局派来了经验丰富的白羽瞳来保护他。白羽瞳一看这位临时的“谈判专家”，愣了一下，这人，也太漂亮了。  
白羽瞳不是没见过漂亮的人，但漂亮的男人确实没见过。而且这个男人比一般女人还要漂亮几分，但一点不女气。而且他感觉自己在哪里见过他似的，有种熟悉感扑面而来。不过这是不可能的，这种美人，见过一次他绝对不会忘，他确定确实是第一次见面。这位“美人”并没有多说话，微微点头后就开始了解相关情况。  
展耀心里其实很慌，自己并没有面对过犯人，脑子一热就冲上来了，不过警局把他们的镇局之宝派过来保护他了，应该不会有什么事吧？他也没顾上看这位“宝”长什么模样，就开始看犯人情况。这是一个逃了很多年的杀人犯，叫林松，曾经杀了一个幼儿园四位老师，因为这些老师欺负了自己女儿林晓萌，但当年并没有动小朋友，展耀心里有感觉这应该不是什么穷凶极恶的人，这次却直接劫持了二三十个孩子，很可能是走投无路了，而且也没有提出什么要求，只是关在屋里，让警队无从下手。提出要求可以满足，这没有要求，怕是压根没想活着。这家幼儿园是干部学校，有许多干部子弟，一群局长部长就开始下命令，警局局长脑袋都要大了。  
“那嫌犯女儿呢？”展耀问，“这就不知道了，他杀人后就逃了，家里其他人也不知道去哪了，不过我们推测孩子是跟着妈妈躲起来了，他一个逃亡的人带上孩子应该不好躲吧？”透过唯一一个天台窗口，展耀看到了里面的情况：一群孩子躲在角落里哭，那个男人低着头在一边不知道干着什么，倒也没有吓孩子，就那么任孩子哭得撕心裂肺的。  
展耀突然看到这个男人胳膊上好像有东西，仔细一看，他手臂上有一个图案，像是彩笔画上去的，歪歪扭扭，好像是一块表？又看见男人鞋子侧面沾着什么东西，裤子上还有几根毛，像是动物毛发？  
展耀想起来刚才文件里，好像有林松一家人和一只猫的照片。  
展耀拿起了扩音话筒，站在那间屋子对面的栏杆那。警队觉得这位置太危险，可是展耀看了看周围除了这个位置再没有其他适合的地方了。白羽瞳守在了展耀旁边门里，随时准备制服凶手。“林松，小萌还好吧？”听见这句话，一直没有动静的林松动了一下，但并没有起身。听见监视的人示意有效果，继续。“小萌的小猫呢？是不是单独在家啊，猫这种动物啊，其实很难养的。他们呢，一旦认定了主人，就一定会守护这个主人的，虽然他们平时会很傲娇。就是不知道换主人的话，它会不会不习惯啊，还是在前主人是一个特别漂亮善良的小姑娘时候。小姑娘现在人在哪呢……”没等展耀说完，林松突然打开门冲出来拿着刀对着展耀就挥！白羽瞳虽然快速反应过来，身体的迟钝却让他慢了一步才扑倒展耀身上，展耀胳膊被刺了一刀，又狠狠摔了一下，晕了过去。林松被伺机等待的警察控制住了，嘴里还在叫着“萌萌死了，萌萌死了，萌萌死了啊。”  
白羽瞳一看展耀晕过去了，马上起身横抱起展耀，倒是踉跄了一下，他没想到这个男人这么轻。站稳后迅速下楼将他送到了救护车上。此时白羽瞳才后怕，如果当时自己晚一步这个漂亮的谈判专家可就没命了，自己果然不适合出任务了。虽然接受不了，却还是提出了调职申请。局长觉得白羽瞳过于悲观了，休息一下就好，这么一个精英他还真不想放弃，就让他暂且替前不久生病住院的档案处徐叔管两天档案，恢复恢复心情，自己去给白羽瞳申请了心理协助。白羽瞳看见局长一脸恳切，自己也不想就这么放弃几年的努力，就同意了，当即收拾东西去了档案处。  
展耀没晕多一会就在病房里醒过来了，伤没什么事。因为当时没有吃东西，有点低血糖，又神经高度紧张，被吓到了而已，在医院观察一晚明天就能出院。因为太晚了，展耀也就没通知父母，也拒绝了队友的陪同一个人住在医院。那天晚上，他又梦见了那个从小做到大的梦，这次，他终于听到了他们的对话。  
“小朋友叫什么名字啊……没事没事，叔叔在这呢，不怕不怕，明天就有叔叔阿姨过来接你回家了。”  
“没事了小朋友，咱们吃点东西，不想吃啊，可是不吃东西会长不高哦，咱们吃一点好不好，叔叔来喂你。”

“我叫季肖冰，你呢。”  
“我叫高瀚宇，你叫我高叔叔吧。或者瀚宇叔叔都行。”

“冰冰乖，外边又着起火了，叔叔得去救火。冰冰是个乖孩子，对不对，你在这里等着叔叔，叔叔灭完火就回来陪你。等明天支援的叔叔阿姨来了，就会带你下去，你就可以见爸爸妈妈了。好吗，乖。”  
“你会回来吗？”  
“叔叔一定回来。”

“高瀚宇，高瀚宇，你答应我会回来的，你答应我的，你一定要回来啊。”

这个梦很长很长，醒来时展耀发现自己已经把枕巾哭湿了。这个小男孩难道是自己？不应该啊，自己从小就叫展耀，也没遇见过火灾，没失忆过。难道这是自己前世的记忆？这个梦自己从小做到大，却诡异的永远说不出口。这次他倒是看见了那个男人的样子，很帅气，很温柔，很年轻。  
没等展耀反应过来，自己大队的队长救过来了，听见展耀没什么事才松了一口气。但还是嘱咐他以后不能这么冒险了，要不是被扑倒那刀刺过来指不定伤多重。说到这，展耀才想起了保护自己的那个警官，好像姓白？确实得好好谢谢人家。队长帮展耀办理了出院手续，就陪他到了警局。  
昨天展耀的精彩表现在局里火速传开，一个帅气的临时谈判专家事迹人尽皆知，一听他来了，都跑去围观。局长把人请到了办公室里，他还准备专门去感谢消防队员的援助，尤其是展耀博士，真是扭转了当时山穷水尽的局面啊。听完局长一长串千恩万谢的话，展耀终于有机会问那位救他的“镇局之宝”在哪了。局长这才说出来他其实有一事相求，就是关于这位白警官。局长详细的说了白羽瞳的遭遇，也拿出来局里心理医生的问诊情况，多次心理辅导干预却没有成果。现在只能去档案室了，实在屈才，放弃这么优秀的人损失太大，太可惜。听说展耀是专门治疗高危职业者心理创伤的，就想让他也给白羽瞳治疗一次。  
展耀听见白警官的英雄事迹，知道这是一位不可多得的人才，不怪局长惜才，也为了报恩，自己愿意试一试。一打开心理问诊记录，看到了这位白警官照片，正是梦里的那位消防员。展耀哗的站起来，问局长这个人在哪？然后急匆匆冲了出去。  
站在档案室门口，展耀微微喘着气，他已经很久没有这么跑了，感觉嘴里有点腥甜。可是他控制不住自己，他有种感觉自己需要快点见到这个人，这个人，对自己很重要。  
展耀做了两个深呼吸，定了定神，抬起手敲了敲门。

上一世，你救了我；  
这一世，换我来守护你。


End file.
